Be my Valentine
by Wolfgirl-Valentine
Summary: Fuera de fecha...pero bueno. Es 14 de febrero en Jerusalén. Altmal.Slash/Traduccion.


Bueno....este fic NO me pertenece...es la una traduccion(con autorizacion obiamente) de una gran escritora: Sol-Angel. Es mi primera traduccion así que debe tener algunos errores...mi ingles no es perfecto...en fin, espero les guste owo.

Advertencias: Slash/Yaoi AltairxMalik

Desclaimer: Ni Assassin's Creed ni este fic me pertenecen, son de Ubisoft y Sol-Angel respectivemente o_o

Nota: Decidi traducir la frase "Be my Valentine" de forma literal por que no encontré una expresión para ponerla en español...y no me gusto como quedaba con "quieres ser mi novio"...no, definitivamente no ò_ó

* * *

Malik escribía unas notas en el mapa que estaba trabajando. Su ceño fruncido en concentración a medida que trazaba otra línea.  
El calor en la oficina no era tan malo como fuera en las calles. Malik dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Esperaba que Altaïr se estuviera QUEMANDO.

Malik se negó a admitirlo a sí mismo, pero últimamente se sorprendió perdonando a Altaïr. Lo había hecho antes de decir palabras de perdón y respeto.  
A veces Malik podría jurar que Altaïr tenía una ligera idea, porque el asesino tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de irse.

Malik negó alejando los pensamientos molestos y volvió a concentrarse en su mapa de nuevo. Para mantener su mente lejos de Altaïr, comenzó a pensar en las cosas extrañas que los cruzados hacian. Como la celebración de un santo con el nombre de ...Valentine?  
Pero no era el nombre raro la parte EXTRAÑA ... eran las normas.  
Malik resopló a sí mismo.

Al parecer, de lo que había aprendido, sólo podría ser celebrado por las parejas o amantes. Festejaban por permanecer juntos y lucir ... lindos ... para los demás, como regalarse flores o hacer algo especial.  
Los hombres también podían, después de lo que había observado, pregunte a las mujeres si querían ser su Valentine ...  
Malik parpadeó, pero Valentine no era un hombre? Sacudió la cabeza, perplejo. Nunca había entendería a estos europeos.

Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando su mente combino sus anteriores pensamientos con los actuales. Una pequeña maldición escurrió entre sus labios y miró en el mapa.  
Levanto la cabeza de golpe, como le pareció oír pasos débiles por encima de él. Su instinto asesino activado. Los pasos se dirigieron hacia la derecha y lo mismo hicieron sus ojos vigilantes, pero entonces los pasos se detuvieron. Sus ojos se arrastraron por las pequeñas ventanas que permitían entrar los rayos de luz necesaria. No había sonido en el lugar.  
Poco a poco puso sus ojos en el mapa de nuevo, comenzó a normalizar su respiración y trató de alejar el sentimiento de paranoia.

Se sintió algo junto a él y se incorporó con los ojos una vez más en la habitación, mirando en dirección de donde escuchó los pasos la última vez.  
Tal vez se estaba sobrecargado de trabajo?  
La habitación estaba tan silenciosa como antes y Malik sacudió la cabeza antes de volver su atención hacia el mapa otra vez.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio una rosa roja descansar en su mapa. Se tomo un poco tiempo para observar la rosa cuando dos brazos se serpentearon alrededor de su cintura.  
Una respiración le acariciaba el cuello como alguien que se apoyó en él.

"¿Quieres ser mi valentine?"  
El aliento de Malik quedó atascado en su garganta.  
"Altair ...?"  
Casi podía oír cómo los labios de Altair formaban una sonrisa. Su mente finalmente reacciono.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"  
"Pedir que seas mi Valentín?"  
"No seas estúpido, soy un hombre"  
"¿Y?"

Altaïr apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Malik.

"Vivimos en el este, no celebramos San Valentín"  
"Soy medio europeo"  
"Deja de burlarte de mí ..."  
"No me burlo de ti"

Su corazón dio un vuelco estúpido de nuevo.

"Déjame ir ..."  
"No quiero" Los brazos alrededor de su cintura se apretaron.  
"Altaïr, suéltame o te juro ..."  
"¿Qué ...?"  
Malik, suspiró sin poder hacer nada, no sólo era terco el hombre ... También actuaba como un niño malcriado ...

"Seras mi Valentine?"  
"...Bien ..."  
Altaïr hizo un sonido victorioso con la garganta. Malik suspiró de nuevo, decidió seguir con el juego infantil de Altair por ahora ...

"Esa es el águila ..." Malik apunto en el cielo nocturno.  
Malik tuvo que admitirlo: había tenido un día bastante ... cómodo.  
Ahora él estaba colocado entre las piernas de Altair, con la espalda contra el pecho de este, mirando el cielo estrellado.

Malik movio apenas la mirada, buscando a través de las estrellas antes de que señalar de nuevo.  
"Y esa es Altaïr"

Altaïr apretó un poco más a Malik contra sí mismo en la fría noche, mientras miraba las estrellas que le mostraba.  
"¿Y dónde está Malik? "  
Malik resopló.  
"Supongo que no soy bastante hábil para ponerme ahí arriba"

Sus palabras no tenían nada de amargas. Altaïr lo arrastró hacia atrás de modo que estuviera casi completamente tumbado en el regazo de Altair. La cabeza de Altair se cernía sobre él, estudiandolo de cerca.  
"Como yo pensaba"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Tienes las estrellas en tus ojos, no me extraña que no estén arriba en el cielo"  
"Idiota, es sólo un reflej-"  
Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un par de labios suaves contra los suyos.

"Quédate aquí conmigo"  
"Idiota ..."  
Una sonrisa se deslizó su rostro mientras miraba los ojos grises de Altair.

* * *

Reviews?? dirigidos a la autora que se los are llegar owo.


End file.
